


[Podfic] An Excellent Thing

by Jinxy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, Corsetry, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Ownership, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Mike notices—really notices—the way that Harvey's vests nip him in at the waist just so, he decides to buy Harvey something else that will do the trick. After all, if wool and silk and buttons can do that, what could leather and boning and laces do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Excellent Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Excellent Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568642) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013043002.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013043003.zip)  


Length: 17:57

File Size: **[MP3]**  17MB | **[M4B]**  9MB

****

****

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to clio_jlh for having a blanket permission statement!! :-)
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
